


圈套 Trap

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dark Character, Dark Robb Stark, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, jealousy robb stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 琼恩总认为罗柏的男友是罗柏这一生最大的不幸，可是在一次旅行中，他慢慢发现了罗柏的黑暗特质，而席恩对此十分纵容。也许他们真的是天造地设的一对。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 13





	圈套 Trap

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢 占有欲+黑化 罗柏，像席恩（未被拉姆斯虐之前）的恶劣性格，如果罗柏不强势一点真的管不住他，因此有了这篇文章。  
> 色厉内荏的席恩意外地吸引我~

琼恩一直为罗柏感到可惜，——他正直而温和的兄长，竟然拥有一个如此轻浮放荡的男友，这简直是罗柏人生中的最大败笔。  
平日里，席恩也在极尽其所能的压迫罗柏，无论是经济上还是生活中，席恩的存在对罗柏来说都应该是一个不小的负担。只可惜，罗柏并没有抛下这个负担的想法，反而还乐在其中。  
比如现在，史塔克一家的小辈们一年一度的家庭旅行中，席恩坐在沙发上看电视，琼恩在一旁折叠晚上露营要用的帐篷，他敢以旧神的名义发誓席恩不需要站起来，甚至只要伸伸手就可以够到遥控器，可是在试图让琼恩帮自己拿并无果后，席恩选择了扯着嗓子叫在厨房里为大家的午餐忙碌的罗柏：“亲爱的！帮我拿一下遥控器！”  
而系着围裙的史塔克长子出来看到恋人瘫在沙发上眼巴巴地望着近在咫尺的遥控器时也没有丝毫不悦，递过遥控器的同时他与海怪交换了一个甜蜜的吻，甚至还贴心地询问，“想喝果汁吗？珊莎和玛格丽似乎有新的发明。”  
琼恩看着罗柏英俊而温柔的侧脸，真心觉得席恩到底给罗柏下了什么药啊才能让史塔克家堪称完美的长子对他爱得如此死心塌地。  
而席恩竟然理所当然地点点头，“当然亲爱的，顺便给我调一小份蔬菜沙拉吧，你知道我的口味的。”  
罗柏欣然应允了，在红发青年离开时席恩朝琼恩抛去了挑衅的眼神，琼恩读懂了席恩的意思：我就是能随意使唤你最喜欢的最要好的兄弟，怎么样？不服咬我啊！私生子！  
琼恩气鼓鼓地把另一个支撑杆压缩至最短后塞入了行李包中。

*

在旅行的第三天，琼恩终于无法抑制对于葛雷乔伊的怒火而忍不住和艾莉亚吐槽这只海怪在与罗柏的关系中的种种不对等表现，艾莉亚尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“琼恩，你知道的，事情不能只看表面。”  
琼恩露出“I know nothing”脸，于是艾莉亚硬着头皮继续解释，“你知道的，这次我珊莎玛格丽的房间在罗柏和席恩的隔壁。”  
琼恩点点头，他当然知道啊，他和布兰瑞肯住在一起，在艾莉亚三人的房间的另一边，这一切只为了给该死的葛雷乔伊（和他可怜的兄弟）腾出一个能让两人无所顾忌地浓情蜜意的双人房。  
“所以，从晚上他们的动静来看，罗柏如果真的在这段关系里吃了什么亏的话，大概也在夜晚被补偿了。”艾莉亚·今年只有十七岁·史塔克的话让琼恩有些尴尬，他觉得现在并不是和自己可爱的未成年的妹妹地讨论自家兄长与养子的性行为的好时候，于是他尴尬地跳开了这个话题。  
不过席恩·性爱大师·葛雷乔伊真的会玩很多花样来补偿罗柏吗？  
琼恩在接下来的旅行中都忍不住在思考这个问题。不知道为什么但是他心中罗柏的形象更悲惨了——被海伦诱惑到连累自己祖国灭亡的特洛伊王子帕里斯啊，大概就是罗柏的长相吧。  
于是席恩在他心中的形象从毒舌欠扁讨人嫌总是开一些不知所谓的玩笑嘴角挂着奇怪微笑的令人不适的史塔克家养子变成了在床上倾国倾城一笑可颠倒众生的性爱妖精。  
虽然不知道自己的想象是否贴近席恩真正的形象，但是这种想象被席恩知道以后一定会被打死的吧。对这一点琼恩倒是很有自知之明。

*

直到旅行的倒数第二天，琼恩才发觉自己的想象可能与真实情况有比较大的出入。他们在一家餐厅吃饭，而罗柏和席恩前后去了卫生间，他们在卫生间待的时长让众人们怀疑他们可能被卫生间哥斯拉之类的诡异东西叼走了。  
于是作为剩下的人中年龄最长的男性，琼恩不得不承担起把这对狗男男从卫生间拎出来的重任。琼恩发誓他不是故意听到的，可是罗柏和席恩在隔间的动静实在太特么大了仿佛这个卫生间不会再有人来一样。  
他听到了席恩急促的哭腔，啜泣着的，抽噎着的，如同幼猫一般细弱的软塌塌湿漉漉的声音，“罗柏，慢、慢点……唔！”  
之后是罗柏低沉黑暗的笑声，接着就是唇舌交缠的声音，和带着节奏感的水声。  
琼恩毛骨悚然，一时不知道顺着脊背一路竖起的汗毛到底是因为听到席恩从未展现过的柔软到诡异的一面还是听到从小和自己一起长大的两个人的现场直播。  
下一秒，除了和耶哥蕊特之外未曾与他人发生过关系的性经验十分有限的琼恩就狼狈地逃出了卫生间。

*

在接下来的几天，琼恩顺着新思路迅速发现了罗柏和席恩的另外一面。  
比如，罗柏和席恩说话时总是故意靠在养子的耳边的，养子每每都会脸红然后故作自然，之后一脸正直的红发青年就会默默露出有些恶质的微笑；而席恩实际上也会关心罗柏，对罗柏的情绪总是察觉得很敏锐，这关心和敏锐在一个习惯自我为中心的葛雷乔伊身上真的可谓难得珍贵；此外，罗柏往往才是两人中主导的那个，虽然席恩更多在被偏爱和照顾，可是当罗柏提出建议或者否决席恩的某个想法时，年长罗柏五岁的养子基本不会反驳，而是不假思索地接受并执行。

琼恩对他的两位兄弟（虽然不想承认但席恩确实算他的四分之一的兄弟）的关系的彻底改观则在最后一天。  
这次是在他们家族的度假公寓，然而同时又是在万恶的卫生间（琼恩认真地下决心决定以后一旦罗柏席恩离席他绝对不会去卫生间！无论哪里的！），他看到门没锁于是走进去，门侧面的马桶前，罗柏正环着比自己身形小一圈的养子，这位养子裤裆敞开，而罗柏的手正扶着席恩的老二。  
天啊旧神在上七层地狱啊，琼恩在那一刹那恨不得自戳双目。  
而更加猝不及防的事情就发生在这一瞬，在海怪张皇失措地下意识转过半个身子朝他这边看来时，琼恩清清楚楚地看到，那个被罗柏扶着的小席恩的头部，穿了一个小小的银环。  
“艹。”  
琼恩留给这对狗男男一个字后大力关上了门，在回到楼下的过程中琼恩发誓他真的再也不想见到这两个人哪怕再多一眼了。他真的非常认真地在担忧他半夜的噩梦里会出现席恩戴着银环的老二。七层地狱啊！！！  
不一会儿，红发的他的亲兄弟来找他了，脸上挂着羞涩又苦恼的少年气的微笑，和刚刚在卫生间沉着面色差点把席恩弄哭的男人判若两人。  
“嘿，兄弟，忘了刚才的事情，别和别人说起，好吗？”罗柏用肩膀撞了撞他的，像他们以前开玩笑时那样，“你知道的，席恩的面子很薄。”  
琼恩抬手抹了一把脸，“是啊我知道，可是，PA环？认真的吗？他玩得太疯了吧？”为了追求快感所以在老二上穿环？不愧是铁群岛的葛雷乔伊。  
“呃，事实上，是我强迫他打的。”  
琼恩目瞪口呆，一时不知说什么是好，“为什么？”  
“谁知道呢？说不定是我内心扭曲的独占欲和无时不在的嫉妒作祟？”罗柏哈哈大笑，耸耸肩，“你知道的，席恩在和人调情上很有天赋，有时他只是和别人开一句玩笑话都可能把我弄疯，哪怕他根本没在调情。所以，如果席恩真的和别人发生一夜情了，当别人脱光他的衣服看到他老二上写着of Robb Stark的环，也许就也会失去兴趣了吧？”  
罗柏的语调轻松悠闲得就像是在开玩笑，而琼恩看着他暗沉为深蓝色的眼睛，却总觉得他可能是认真的。  
因为震惊而头脑空白，琼恩呆呆地看着眼前的兄弟，觉得这个和自己从小就生活在一起的兄弟无比陌生。罗柏叹气，“抱歉，兄弟，让你失望了，我有着黑暗的一面，这一面除了席恩，大概也没人能忍受了。”  
这一刻琼恩确定这两个人真是天造地设的一对了。

*

当晚史塔克家的兄弟姐妹们在同一张餐桌吃饭时，琼恩刻意坐到了离罗柏席恩最远的地方。可是养子还是时不时看向琼恩，十分胆怯紧张的模样，而罗柏安抚他同他低语的样子就像在亲吻安慰一只湿漉漉的雏鸟。  
琼恩开始严肃思考：他到底为什么曾经会认为席恩是一个尖牙利齿攻击性很强的坏家伙？  
临睡前席恩找到了他，在书房里，用自以为恶狠狠的语气威胁琼恩不准把他看到的说出去，琼恩的内心毫无波澜甚至有点想笑。他本以为他会嘲讽席恩的，可是脱口而出的却是疑问，“你为什么会同意罗柏给你打环？”  
棕发青年大窘，皱着眉满面厌恶道，“这是我们之间的私事儿，和你有什么关系吗？”  
“那你愿意吗？他是否在欺负你？”虽然他讨厌席恩，但是如果罗柏真的在欺负席恩的话，席恩毕竟还是他的四分之一个兄弟。  
“没啦，”察觉出琼恩的关心，席恩的表情软化了几分，看向琼恩的漂亮眸子也难得释放着善意，“我当然愿意啊，爱一个人就要接受他的很多面，他接受了全部的我，我当然也会接受全部的他。”  
席恩话音刚落，罗柏就靠在门侧敲了敲门，他笑着和两人打招呼，“我说怎么哪里都找不到你。”  
琼恩这时才后知后觉地发觉席恩一直都是在罗柏的视线范围之内的，他本以为这只是情侣之间的亲昵，但仔细想来这可能是罗柏有意为之。  
海怪暗示性地瞪了琼恩一眼后就离开了，罗柏揽着席恩的肩，离开前向琼恩扬了扬眉，如平时那般阳光开朗。  
可是琼恩似乎隐隐绰绰看到罗柏背后的漆黑影子了。  
两个人的身影消失在楼梯拐角。

完


End file.
